Trilogy of Songs
by popegrant
Summary: Three songs affect Harm and Mac's lives. It's not as boring as it sounds. Please read.
1. She's

Trilogy of Songs (1/3)

Disclaimer: Standard stuff, I don't own JAG, blah, blah, blah…

Summary: Three different songs affect Harm and Mac's lives. It's not as plotless as it sounds.

Spoilers: Trojan Horse, Hail and Farewell

A/N: I know this sounds boring but please do read it. And also read the songs, please don't skip over them. If you skip them, you miss the meaning of them and the story.

Hope you enjoy.

A/N2: "She's" is by Ryan Cabrera

2115 ZULU

HARM'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

Mattie had just gotten into Harm's apartment looking for the peanut butter and mountain dew that she had left at his apartment the other night. The phone suddenly rang startling her.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Commander Rabb's residence?"_

"Yes. Is this the Admiral?"

_"Mattie?"_

"Yes, sir. Harm's not here right now. He's at McMurphy's."

2120 ZULU

MCMURPHY'S TAVERN

GEORGETOWN

Harm had just walked into McMurphy's with his guitar in hand. As of late this had become a ritual. He would come to McMurphy's with his guitar and go on stage and sing his heart out about the love of his life. Although, tonight was different. The usual crowd was there, but there was also an unnoticed spectator sitting at the bar. However, when Harm walked in, he went directly to the stage ignoring the unknown spectator. Immediately as he stepped on stage, the crowd began to generously clap.

"Tonight I'm going to play a song by Ryan Cabrera. It's called "She's". I heard it on the radio the other day and it fits my life perfectly right now."

The unknown spectator quickly turned around recognizing Harm's voice immediately.

"Here goes nothing."

_She looks into my eyes and I'm alive again_

_And when she says goodbye, I just die again_

_That's when my restlessness begins_

_Please don't let it win_

_I'm so tired again_

_And underneath the haze_

_One thing still remains the same_

_Chorus_

_She's the only love I've known_

_And now she's gone away_

_She's the light_

_That brought me to the edge_

_Will I ever love again?_

_She walked into my life and my world was still_

_She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed_

_That's when my loneliness subsided_

_She gave me the will,_

_I could fight it_

_But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same_

Harm immediately saw the first years of there friendship; their meeting and Russia.

_Chorus_

_So just tell me what I should do_

_I left everything for you_

_And I can't hardly breathe_

_'Cause I know I lost you from my world_

As Harm played the song, visions of the past year flashed through his mind. From his resignation, Paraguay, the taxi-stand, seeing Mac kissing Webb, flying for the CIA, coming back to JAG, asking for Mac's help with custody of Mattie, and most importantly the trial. She was there for him then. It was time for him to do something about it.

_Chorus_

_2120 ZULU_

_HARM'S APARTMENT_

_NORTH OF UNION STAION_

_"Is he alright?"_

"As far as I know, yes sir. Did you want to leave him a message?"

_"Yes, tell him to come to my office first thing in the morning at 0700." _

Uh, oh. I wonder what he did this time. "Yes sir. Admiral?"

_"Yeah?"___

"I was just wondering that since you're retiring, is there any possible way for you to get Harm and Mac together?"

She quite perceptive for a teenager. _"You have something in mind?"_

"Yes, sir, as a matter of fact I do."

_"Let's hear it."_

"Sometime last week, Harm told me that he loves Mac, and ever since then he's been playing this song and I think he wants to play it for her."

_"So where do I fit into this?"_

"Maybe he could use your office or something to play it for her? Or you could order him to do it since you're retiring." I hope Harm doesn't kill me for doing this.

_"Alright, tell him to bring his guitar to work in the morning." _I'll definitely have to retire after pulling a stunt like this.

"Thank you sir. And Admiral, I really am sorry about calling you a bald jerk."

_"You've already apologized before Mattie."_

"I know sir, I just still feel sorry about it."

_"Remember to tell Harm to bring his guitar. Have a good night."_

"You too sir." Mattie hung up the phone with a certain Mrs. Harm on her mind. She quickly went to bed leaving a note for Harm so she could come up with a reason for him to have to bring his guitar to work in the morning.

2134 ZULU

MCMURPHY'S TAVERN

GEORGETOWN

The strains of the last note Harm played on his guitar couldn't even be heard due to the immense applause he was receiving. As soon as he stepped of stage, the unknown spectator approached him. "Harm"

"What do you want?" His first instinct was to ignore him. He hadn't seen him for almost a year, yet simply hearing his name wanted to make his stomach churn.

"Follow me."

"Listen, I don't have to follow you anywhere. You tell me what you want hear and now or I'm leaving."

"It's about Mac. Will you follow me now."

Silently, the two of them maneuvered through the crowd to the back of the tavern that was filled with smoke and no light. "What about her?"

"She's yours."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She broke up with me?"

"Okay Webb, let me start by saying this; Mac is not a possession and I have this underlying feeling that that's the way you've been treating her ever since we came back from Paraguay. Secondly, why'd she break up with you?"

"She gave me some bull crap about me being a bad influence on her because of my drinking. Harm, the fact is that she wants you."

How dare he! He was drinking in front of her without her permission. He probably left bottles over to her apartment too. "Clay you might want to leave now, and I never want you to contact Mac or I again. We used to be friends but what the hell happened to you?"

"It's the agency."

"So I've heard. Get some counseling or something."

"Protect her and love her better than I could Harm."

"You know I will. G'luck Webb."

"Thanks."

And that was that. As quickly as Clayton Webb had walked into McMurphy's to make peace with Harm, he was gone. Deep down he knew that Mac had made the correct decision, but it just hurt too much.

Please and Thank You for reviews!!!!


	2. True

Trilogy of Songs (2/3)

Disclaimer: See part one. "True" also belongs to Ryan Cabrera.

Summary: Three different songs affect Harm and Mac's lives. It's not as plotless as it sounds.

Spoilers: Hail and Farewell

A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed so far. I should have this finished by Sunday, but you'll have to let me know if you want a third chapter because it's not written yet.

0619 ZULU

HARM'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

Harm was walking down the steps from his bedroom when he noticed that Mattie had come in. "Hey kiddo. What's up?"

Mattie was dreading this upcoming conversation between her and her guardian. "Um, not much. The admiral called last night. Did you get my note?"

"Yeah. Do you have any idea as to why he wants me to bring my guitar to work?"

"Um…he didn't tell me why he wanted you to bring it, so no." While Mattie answered Harm's question, she was looking down and fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt.

Something's definitely going on. What? I don't know. "Why are you acting strange?"

Mattie immediately looked up. "Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Matts I'm a lawyer. We don't answer questions with questions. What's up? Tell me now?"

"I'm sorry Harm. You'll find out when you get to work. Trust me on this okay?"

Harm glared at his ward before he slowly and drawn out said, "okay…"

"Oh and Harm?"

"You might want to listen to this on the way to work." She handed him the cd that contained the song he would have to play for Mac.

"Alright." As soon as the door closed Mattie whispered a "good luck" not heard by Harm. He left his apartment with his briefcase in one hand and guitar in the other. He had absolutely no idea that today in approximately forty-five minutes he would be trying to win over Mac's heart.

0743 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Harm arrived at headquarters and parked next to the Admiral's car. Mac's car was nowhere to be seen. He walked into headquarters and put his cover and briefcase in his office and headed straight to the Admiral's office with his guitar in hand. "Um…Admiral?"

"Oh you're early. Come in Harm and have a seat."

Harm? That's weird; but with the Admiral's behavior as of late nothing was too strange. "Yes, sir."

"Drop the sir's. This is informal. As I'm sure you are well aware of, today is my last day in this command." AJ kept going he didn't even give Harm time to say a 'yes sir'. "I've watched you and Mac dance around the issues of a relationship between the two of year for the past eight or so years. Am I correct?"

Harm was staring at AJ with a baffled expression on his face; nose crinkled and brows furrowed in all. "Yes…"

"I am no longer asking you this as your CO but as a friend. Do you love her?"

Harm undoubtedly sat up straight in his chair and confidently replied. "Yes."

"Do you have any intention of telling her this?"

"Um, I guess so."

AJ's own expression mirrored Harm's earlier baffled expression on his face. "Harm, please not only for her sake, but for the sake of the new JAG please tell her. I don't want to have to order you. Now do you have any ideas as to how you are going to do this?"

Harm was once again staring at AJ. He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with his soon-to-be former CO. "Well, there's a son…" He didn't even finish his thought when it all hit him. "Mattie told you about the song…"

0800 ZULU

MAC'S OFFICE

It had been a very distraught night for Mac as she walked into her office. Her face immediately lit up when she saw what was on her desk. Someone had left her a single red rose on her desk and a note. She immediately recognized Harm's scrawny handwriting when she read the note. 'Meet me in the Admiral's office as soon as you get in. There's a surprise for you.' This had her puzzled. If there was a surprise for her from Harm, why would it be in the Admiral's office, unless he had something to do with it. While she was thinking, she put her things away and headed for his office. "Admiral?"

Harm was sitting in the Admiral's chair with its back facing Mac. "Actually right now it's Harm."

Mac slowly crept into the Admiral's office and whispering, "what are you doing in here?"

"Don't worry. It's all been approved. Close the hatch."

Mac turned around and closed the door and stood in front of it.

"Geez Mac sit down or something. I'm not going to bite."

She then sat down in one of the chairs that had been turned around to face the door. Harm walked from behind the desk and sat down in front of her. "I'm going to say a lot of things and I want you to respond with a simply shake or nod of you head okay?"

She was looking a bit skeptical at first but then said, "okay."

"First, I want to say that I'm sorry for my behavior this past year among other things. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I'm the one…"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good. Thank you. I was at McMurphy's last night and Webb told me that you broke up with him. I was going to do this at a later time, but I've been kind of…directed to do it now. I have a song I want to play for you. It's from one of Mattie's cd's. Long story short, it just reminded me of our relationship or lack thereof and I would like for you to listen to me and then you can tell me what you think. Okay?"

"That sounds great."

Harm got his guitar out of its case and began to play…

_I won't talk, I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside the corner of my mind _

_I'm attached to you_

_I'm weak it's true_

_'Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too?_

_'Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

Throughout the song, Harm had his eyes locked on Mac.

_Chorus_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide, it's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited, this is true_

_You don't know what you do_

_Every time you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak it's true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending_

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know you met me?_

_Chorus_

_I know when I go_

_I'll be on my way to you_

_The way that's true_

_Chorus_

When Harm finished, tears were silently streaming down Mac's face. She got up and walked over to Harm. She knelt down and gave Harm a very sweet and tender kiss. It was sweet, but it had Harm's nerves running raw to the tips of his toes. Mac looked into Harm's eyes with their faces merely centimeters apart. "Yes I want you, yes I see you in my future, and I love you so much Harmon Rabb."

"I was hoping you would say that. I love you too. I would kiss you again but I think the Admiral's camera caught the whole thing."

"He has a camera in his office?"

"Yeah." They were still mere centimeters apart so he settled for a hug.

The Admiral barged through the door. "Bravo, bravo...Harm I had forgotten how good of a guitar player you are. And Mac that was some kiss."

Mac was staring at the Admiral while her face was turning the as red as a tomato.

"Why don't the two of you take the rest of the day off. Go do whatever you want. I'll see you at the Dining Out tomorrow night."

Harm and Mac both took one last look at AJ before they stepped out of his office for the last time. Neither of them had quite realized the magnitude of what he had just done. It was one of his last acts as Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy.

Let me know what you think. Once again thanks to all that have reviewed so far.


End file.
